Sticky Notes
by Ashurei Aque Blu
Summary: sai/ino rated T for language. I never knew Sai liked me. I never knew he was so creative. And I never knew a paper airplane would be the cause of this all. Finding these sticky notes will be difficult but it's worth it. Plus I have Sakura, breaking vents, tricky clues and a school filled with teachers. How will I get through this? I'll have to wait and find out. minor sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Ok well this is my SaiIno story and I know I have no buisness making this when I have unfinished stories but inspiration keeps coming sooo I just keep making stories XD Well okay here it is. p.s. the place I mention in here called "moondollars" is off of "starbucks." hehe get it? And yes in the story I put when Sai's birthday is, this is his actual birthday.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto T.T I only wish...

Xx Ino pov xX

I walked down the long hallway of the school I went to, Konoha Academy to be exact. My shoes echoed down the long hallway, clacking against the tiled floor and my long blonde hair swaying in my high ponytail as I made my way to the classroom I was supposed to be in a half hour ago. I cursed my mother under my breath. She had woken up late from oversleeping after her long day at the "Yamanaka Flower Shop" and had forgotten to wake me up since my alarm clock broke last weekend. I was so mad she had done that to me. I mean of all days she had to pick the last day of my junior year! Today afterall was supposed to be special. This was the last day before I became a senior.

I arrived at my classroom and opened the door already having my excuse fresh in my mind. But when I opened the door and walked in...the classroom was in total chaos. Everyone was talking and running around the classroom like wild monkeys who had escaped from the zoo and found a tree full of delicious bananas. I laughed at the thought, then looked around for my teacher, Mr. Hatake. Upon further inspection I came to the conclusion that he was late. I should'nt have been suprised since he was late most of the time but usually not this late, like 15 minutes max.

"Hey Ino, over here!" I turned around and saw my bestfriend, Sakura Haruno waving me over to where she currently sat. Sakura had became my bestfriend after she lost her parents when she was twelve to a car accident. I had comforted her out of pity but she turned out to be an amazing girl. She had her fathers bright green eyes and a mixture of both hair colors. Her father had silver hair while her mother had red. I guess the silver hair made the red turn lighter because now she had long pink hair. She was happy though since she said that she would now always have a peice of her parents. She ended up living with her aunt who was practically rolling around in money from owning that place called "moondollars".

I began to walk as a paper airplane flew by my head and missed my head by milimeters. I turned towards the culprit and saw it was that nice artist boy.

"Gomen!" he said, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes hoping I would'nt yell and cause a scene.

"Oh um, it's okay just watch it next time, kay?" I said picking up the piece of paper then walking past him and heading to my original direction of where Sakura was currently at.

I walked up the classroom steps and took my seat next to her, then set my bag down that held my things from makeup to my books for school. I looked at Sakura and gave her a hug before she bombarded me with question and lectures.

"Why were you late Ino-pig! I thought you werent going to show today!" She questioned while tilting her head to the side. Something she often did when she was confused or didn't understand something.

"Well forehead, my mother didn't wake me up this morning. I actually woke up myself and realised I was late. So I hurried to do my hair and got dressed and actually put on my makeup while I was running to school." I replied as she put her head back to normal, her long pink locks swaying with her.

"Ohhhh that explains it then. I knew you would'nt be late or not show up on purpose so I knew something was up." she said.

"Yeah, oh hey wheres Mr. Hatake at?" I asked, my curiousity getting to me.

"The principal, Ms. Tsunade came in and said he would be late today and for us to behave." Sakura stated.

I heard the classroom door click open and watched in amusement as everyone froze and ran to their seats acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. One of my close friends passed away last night." Mr. Hatake said while walking to his desk. He sat down and began moving papers around probably looking for his perverted book he always carried around.

"Yeah right you liar!" Naruto Uzumaki had stood up and pointed at Mr. Hatake. I wasn't blaming him since Mr. Hatake always made up lies to cover up him being late. But everyone believed him because of how upset he looked, except Naruto of course.

"Actually Naruto I was being totally serious" Mr. Hatake said looking up at Naruto having a serious look in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Hatake I didn't realise..." Naruto said, sitting down slowly with a look of sorrow on his face.

"Hahahahha just kidding I can't believe you fell for it! HAHAHAHAHA!" We all stared at Mr. Hatake in amazment and anger as we realised we had just been fooled by our own teacher.

"Hey, thats not funny! I really felt horrible!" Naruto yelled clearly pissed off as he jumped up, his golden hair moving with him. His normal cerulean eyes looked almost red.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you guys angry." Mr. Hatake said moving his arms to make a point. Naruto sat back down looking normal again.

"Alright class as you know at the end of this class you will go to lunch and then to the gymnasium for your party at the end of the year thing. So if you don't mind just leave me alone and do what you want as long as it's appropriate and not super loud and it doesn't bother me." Mr. Hatake said his nose practically jammed in his book.

"So Sakura how have you been?" I said not really having anything to talk about.

"Uhhh okay I guess... OH I almost forgot I need to go shopping later on. Do you wanna come?" She said bouncing in her seat.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe you even asked that! Of course I do!" I exclaimed in her ear.

"Ok God I get the point...you blasted out my freaking ear drum!" she screamed at me while pounding on her ear.

"Hehehe, sorry Sakura" I said sheepishly.

I turned towards a group of boys making alot of noise and glared. I noticed that I saw Naruto in that group. 'Fheh no suprise' I thought to myself. Then I noticed that kid who almost hit me with that paper airplane.

"Hey Sakura," I said turning towards her, "Who is that boy over there talking to Naruto?"

Sakura looked over then turned towards me, "Thats Sai he's one of the schools top art students. Why?"

"This morning when I walked in he threw a paper airplane and it almost hit me in the nose." I replied remembering the scene in my head.

"Really? I would think he would've been more careful." She said with a weird look on her face.

I took out the airplane and showed her. Both of us analyzing the airplane amazed at how much detail he put into making it.

"Hm oh well I needed a piece of paper anyway." I said unwrapping the paper airplane so I could write down the makeup products I needed to get later on.

"Oh my Gondi" I said staring at the paper.

"What!" Sakura said taking the paper from my frozen hands.

_Dear my beautiful Ino,_

_I know that if you read this it means my plan has been a success._  
><em>I knew that if you read this it was fate since I knew it was a long shot that you'd actually open this and read it instead of throwing it out. I also know that you know who wrote this since I'm the one who threw this. If I did hit you I apologize but I'm sure my aim is pretty good. If you did pick this up and are reading this now I want you to follow simple instructions so that I can show why I threw this. If you don't want to come then you don't have to. All I ask is that you give me a chance. I will understand if you don't come. But here are the instructions if you do decide. At the party at around 10:30 come to the art room, you will find a note as to where the next clue is for where you go next. Your hint as to where the note is, is this: Look to where the sun glows the brightest; where it brings life.<em>

Sakura finished reading the note and smiled at me, handing the note back to me.

"Ino do you know what this means?" Sakura asked, a sly smirk on her face.

"Um no, what does it mean?" I said a little pre-occupied with making sure the note was neatly put in my purse.

"It means that I have to help you with this because your small brain wont be able to figure these notes out." She said looking in her bag.

"Crap I forgot it!" Sakura said while throwing her bag to the ground.

"Ummm what did you forget exactly?" I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Look I need you to cover me so I can go back to my house and get what I need, okay?''

"Well you better be like a ninja and hurry, we have 30 minutes." I replied looking at the clock.

* * *

><p>Xx Sakura's pov xX<p>

I bent down and slowly moved towards the window, making sure my desk covered me. I got to the window and turned towards Ino. She looked at Mr. Hatake then back at me and gave me a thumbs up. I opened the window slowly trying not to make noise. I looked back at Ino who nodded her head. I crouched up and jumped out the window. Good thing it was the first floor.

I landed on the grass, two feet below the window. As planned I got up and half crawled half ran towards the road. As soon as I was clear of the windows I took off at a dead sprint, running as fast as I have ever ran before. I ran past the library and went into the woods taking the shortcut to my house.

I slowed down into a jog but then stopped. I made sure my white skirt wasnt riding up past my mid-thigh and that my big brown belt was straight. Then pulled down my yellow v-neck that had ridin up from my crawling. I took a look at my new yellow shoes that had little bows at the end. Man I was good running with heels.

I started walking again and checked my phone, 9:40. I had time still. My house was only 4-5 minutes away walking. I began to walk fast so I didn't waste time and heard a noise in the bush. I looked at the bush then brushed it off and began walking again, this time faster. Then I heard it again, now I know in scary movies when the hot dumb girl goes into the woods alone and ends up getting killed because she goes to investigate the noise she heard. But I'm hot and SMART so I took off...away from the bush like the smart girls do.

I saw the back of my house and started to run. Not only to make it there faster but because I had that feeling. You know the feeling you get when your going up the stairs in your house and you feel like somethings right behind you so you start running up the stairs and your parents are like 'what the hell are they doing?' Yeah that feeling.

I ran up the steps of my deck, unlocked the door, got inside and slammed the door. I walked through my kitchen and up the stairs that led to the bedrooms. I walked past the bathroom and into my room grabbing the ear pieces. I walked out and jogged down stairs, walked through the kitchen and out the patio door locking it as I left.

I checked my phone, 9:47. Alright 13 minutes I can do this. I ran down my deck steps and took off my heels. I could run much faster now.

* * *

><p>Xx Ino pov xX<p>

Where is she where is she where is she! My foot tapped impationtly as I looked at the clock and then the window. I heard a chair screech next to me and turned to my right looking away from the window.

"Hm? Shika what are you doing here?" I asked confused as I looked at one of my childhood friends, Shikamaru Nara.

"Nothing. Naruto was getting to loud and I was sick of hearing him and Sasuke go on and on about them being dobes and teme. I saw you sitting by yourself and thought I'd keep you company." Shikamaru said then yawned.

"I would've thought you'd be sleeping but your not." I said then got cut off by an anouncement.

"There has been a change of times," the speaker said, "The school is being set off a half an hour due to the dj being late, lunch will start at 10:30 and the dance for the juniors at 11:00. You have a half an hour more in your homerooms." The speaker then turned off and the chatter started right back up.

I whipped out my phone and texted Sakura a message saying 'hey anouncements came you have an extra half an hour to get back due to the dj being late. No rush.' I looked at Shikamaru and saw him dozing off.

"So Shika how have you been?" I asked to a half asleep Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Xx Sakura's pov xX<p>

I heard my phone vibrate just before I started off for the school and looked at the message that read, 'hey anouncements came you have an extra half an hour to get back due to the dj being late. No rush.'

"Yes! thats perfect!" I said to myself as I texted Ino back a simple message saying 'yay!'. Then put my shoes back on knowing that now I didn't have to run like I was being chased by a bear or a moose.

I took my first step into the woods and remebered the bush I ran away from. I was for sure still scared of being attacked by a killer or worse...a moose! No wait moose don't live in hot weather. Psh I was such a dork.

"I know!" I said to myself, "whenever I walk home in the dark or alone I always call a friend or family member, so why don't I talk to someone as I walk through to get my minds off things! Wow I'm a genius!" I said outloud as I whipped out my phone and began to think. I don't want to call someone in my homeroom because then they'll know I'm gone. Hmm I know I'll call Rock Lee he stayed home today from being sick and hes an early riser I'll just call him!"

I dialed his number as I started walking through the woods. It rang once and then he picked up.

"Hello my beautiful cherry blossom of youth how are you doing!" Lee screamed in my ear. I inwardly laughed, he was always so energized.

"I'm good Lee but how are you feeling?" I asked as I looked at all the trees and watched two squirrels battle it out for an acorn.

"I'm doing amazing now that I've heard your youthful voice!" He replied as I heard someone in the background say something.

"Oh," Lee began again, "Guy sensei says Hello!" He rushed to say so I'm guessing he wouldn't have to interrupt me.

"Haha thanks Lee and tell Guy I said hello." I said smiling to myself as I pictured the scene in my head.

"So why have you called me on this beautiful morning? Aren't you in school?" He asked.

I stepped over a big branch and said, "Yea but I had to get something and I don't like walking through the woods witho-" I heard a beep and Lee saying something.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but my nurse says I have to go, I'll talk to you later Sakura!" I heard a click and knew he hung up. As I looked up from my phone I saw the bush I was scared of and as soon as I saw it I heard a noise come from it.

"I don't care if he's in my homeroom right now," I whispered to myself and started dialing on my phone, "I need to talk to my boyfriend." My stomach had butterflies as I put the phone to my ear.

"Please pick up please please- Sasuke-kun?" I said when I heard the phone stop ringing.

"Sakura? Where are you I was looking for you." Sasuke said with a worried tone in his deep voice.

"I had to get something from my house so I took a shortcut through the woods and theres this bush and theres noises coming from it and I'm scared." I said quietly so if there was something in the bush it wouldn't hear me.

"Can't you just go around it?" He asked being the smart-ass he is.

"No," I said looking around, "it's all covered by big branches and thorns." I said as I jumped from hearing a low growl come from the bush.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke-kun something in the bush growled."

"Ok listen Sakura I want you to get as far away from the bush as possible as you walk foward. Walk slowly and try not to make noise." He said in a commading kind of tone.

"O-okay." I said as I began to walk foward being as far from it as possible. I walked slowly and as quietly as I could. When I was just about to be passed the bush something jumped out.

"Oh my goodness please don't kill me! Ahhh!" I screamed as I slammed against a tree. The thing ran up to me and when I looked down I noticed it was a...cat.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke yell to me.

"I'm fine it was a cat." I said sighing to myself.

"Gosh you scared me half to death! I thought you were being murdered." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I did to, I'll see you when I get back to the school. Love you, bye." I said.

"Hn, love you too, bye." I knew he was blushing since he doesn't like expressing feelings alot. I hung up and put my phone back in my skirt pocket and began walking again totally forgetting about the cat that probably ran under another bush ready to scare another helpless girl.

* * *

><p>Xx Ino's pov xX<p>

As I finished up telling Shikamaru about how he could get Temari to loosen up a bit, I remembered I needed to see if Sai had said anything about me at all and get some background information on him.

"Say Shika, that friend of yours Sai, I don't really know much about him could you maybe explain to me about him?" I said casually so I didn't seem suspicious.

"Uh well hes a top art student and I think he can play piano. Hes quite and kinda weird at talking to people due to this thing he has where it's hard for him to show emotions, know how people are feeling at times and doesn't understand alot about feelings and how to act around people.'' Shikamaru explained to me.

"So is this thing he has serious like a disease or something?'' I asked curious of what he had even though I was never really the science type.

"No it's like for example how Sakura is claustophobic. Well Sai's condition is similar to that but what he has is very rare." Shikamaru said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh I get it now." I said nodding.

"Lets see his birthday is November 25th and he's shy when it comes to starting a conversation and he seems to always carry around his sketchpad and a pencil." Shikamaru said. I knew that was all he knew since he then turned to me with a look I knew meant, 'thats all I know'.

"Wow thanks for the information. Does he ever talk about girls?" I asked looking at Shikamaru waiting for an answer.

"Come to think of it he does talk about Sakura alot. He seems to favor her, he said he likes to hang out with her at the library since shes a good listener and helps him alot with the emotion problems. He said she teaches him how to act around people and teaches him about her medical things and about artists from lat back in history." Shikamaru said with his eyes closed.

"So does he like her like her or what?" I asked kinda sad that he was so close to her.

"I know he finds her interesting and cute but they said it's a big sister-little brother kind of thing. Which makes sense seeing as how Sakura teaches him and acts almost in a motherly-protective way. She defends him from bullies and such." Shikamaru said as he yawned and leaned back in his seat, then said, ''I'm gonna go lay down I'm tired" Shikamaru said as he got up and lazily went back to his seat and began to nap.

* * *

><p>Xx Sakura's pov xX<p>

I had just made it out of the woods and was walking passed the library when I sneezed and my ears started ringing.

"Someone must be talking about me." I said to myself as the school came in sight. I pulled out my phone and texted Ino saying to watch for me because I was at the school. I walked/crawled across the schoolyard pressing my body against the building. I came to the classroom window and peeked in. Ino was waving frantically giving me the ok sign so I climbed through the window.

"**Uh-oh.**" I said as I fell into the classroom from the window landing on my butt.

* * *

><p>Xx Ino's pov xX<p>

I saw Sakura peek in so I looked at the teacher and made sure no one was looking then began waving her in. She climbed in and I heard her mumble something as she fell in landing on her tush.

"Sakura are you okay?" I said as I got up and helped her stand to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as we sat down. She pulled two earings from her pocket and held one out to me.

"Um what are we going to do with earings?" I asked curious as to where she was going with this. She put one of the small black earings in her ear and handed me the other. I put it in my ear then waited for what she was going to say next.

"These are devices so that when they are turned on by being clicked we can speak to eachother like how we would on the phone. I'm going to help you figure out the notes as you recieve them." Sakura finished.

"Cool! I feel like a super spy or something!" I said excitedly.

"Haha yeah I guess so. Now mission 'Sticky Notes' begins now!" Sakura said. We did our secret handshake and said, 'konoichi team go!'. Our mission started now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yayyyyyyyyyyy well it's summer vacation so I should have time on my hands to write more so I'll be working on my other stories alot too. Well hopefully theres some ino/sai fans out there so they read thisssss, kay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ Hey...considering it's 5 o'clock in the morning here in Ohio I'm extremely exhausted. But I can't sleep so I''m doing chapter two of this story. It might be because I've had a bad day since my mom's boyfriend is being a jerk and I have a tummy ache. :(**

**Disclaimer: Mashi Kishimoto-san owns Naruto not me...**

* * *

><p>Xx Ino pov xX<p>

My foot tapped impatiently as I watched the clock hands tick by slowly sounding louder and louder with each tick. Sakura had gone to talk with Tenten and Hinata to seem casual, but I could see she was just as impatient as I was, seeing as how she kept glancing at the clock.

I tried to get my mind off the clock by looking around at what other people were doing. Naruto was talking with Kiba and Choji about the latest bag of potato chips, some mixture of ramen and barbaque flavor. Thats probably the only reason Naruto was even interested in the conversation. I was suprised he wasn't by Sasuke, they usually were stuck together like glue, though Sasuke would never admit it.

I looked in another direction and saw Shikamaru sleeping and Shino next to him reading a book. I tilted my head, the book was a guide to bugs. That guy was so creepy but at least he was polite. He always had on those dark glasses. I did however see him with them off before, lets just say if he wasn't so into bugs and dressed like a normal person alot of girls would be after him.

I heard another conversation and turned my head to the left, Garaa and his older sibling, Temari I think it was, were conversing about some show they had watched last night. They had an older sibling, right? Hmm think think think...Brain blast! Yeah Kankuro! Hes a senior, or was since he graduated. I listened for awhile, some show about crime fighting. I lost intrest and ended up looking to the middle of the room where Sasuke, Neji and Sai were talking. Come to think of it I hadn't thought of Sai the whole time. Which was weird since he was in the same room as me and it was his little ''mission'' I was going on.

I got up and grabbed my purse with a sudden determination. I was going to forget about this mission and just go right up and ask what he wanted! My feet seemed to move by themselves as I walked towards Sasuke and Sai. I didn't know what I was going to say but it would come to me, I hope.

I walked passed Naruto but stopped when I heard him say something to me.

"Hey Ino! Wanna hear some yo mama jokes!" Naruto had this gleam of hope in his eyes, how could I say no even though I so badly wanted to.

"Uh...sure Naruto." I said. He smiled super big showing off his pearly whites.

"Ok yo mama is so stupid she got locked in a matress factory and slept on the floor!" He started cracking up and I giggled and sat down. I had to admit that was pretty good.

"Yo mama so fat she stepped on a scale and it displayed 'one at a time please'. Naruto said trying not to giggle.

"That was funny." I said laughing, I'm glad I gave him a chance. I waited while I saw in his eyes that he was debating which ones to use.

"Okay I got one." He said, "Yo mama so fat she sat on a skittle and made a rainbow." We both laughed. I saw someone coming towards us and realised it was Sasuke.

"Oh Teme tell Ino that one joke!" Naruto yelled to him as he came and stood next to Naruto.

"Yo mama so stupid she stole free bread." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto started laughing and slapped his thigh. I practically fell out of my chair from laughing.

"When yo mama wore a red dress all the kids yelled, 'Hey look it's the kool-aid man!' " Sasuke said with a little laugh. I started having tears come out of my eyes from laughing so much. Naruto cluched his stomach and doubled over from laughing.

After about three minutes of laughing we all calmed down and just sat there looking at eachother.

"Oi dobe I have to talk to Ino about something so beat it." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. Naruto grumbled and started walking.

"Oh and dobe, your mom says hi." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto tried to glare but ended up chuckling and walking away to talk to Garaa.

"So what do you need? If it's about that prank call from the weekend it was Sakura's idea!" I said pointing to Sakura, who was across the room still talking to Tenten and Hinata.

"No it's about Sai, and what prank call? That was you!" Sasuke finished with a glare.

"What prank call I didn't say anything about a prank call! But what about Sai?" I said trying to get the subject away from the information I had accidently slipped.

_*Flashback of that weekend*_

_"Come on Ino it'll be fun! He wont find out!" Sakura said while holding her cell phone and looking at me with pleading eyes._

_"No Sakura, it's 3 o'clock in the morning they're sleeping and besides Sasuke will recognize your voice." I said while sitting on Sakura's zebra printed comforter. I had agreed to sleepover when Sakura had told me her parents wouldn't be back until Monday, our last day of junior year._

_"Your right, lets prank Itachi!" Sakura said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes._

_"Are you insane if he finds out he'll kill us!" I said, now kneeling on her bed from the suprise._

_"Ino, ever since I started dating Sasuke-kun Itachi has been like a big brother to me, hes a nice guy and hes not going to kill us!'' Sakura said, yelling the last part._

_I still wasn't sure, I haven't ever really talked to Itachi. He seemed kinda scary and very eligable to kill someone if he wanted. But I complied with Sakura because I didn't want to let her down. I watched as she typed Itachi's number making sure she put *67 before the number. She clicked speaker and put the sound up all the way._

_It rang twice before a voice came on._

_"Hello?" The deep voice said. Sakura spoke first._

_"Yes is this Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura said, she had changed her voice so it sounded more like a buisness woman. I bit my lip trying my best not to giggle and succeeded._

_"Yeah, who wants to know?" Itachi said sounding annoyed and tired. In the background I heard him shuffle. Probably sitting up and moving into a comfortable sitting position._

_"This is Kimo Natsuri from Victoria Secret, your order of 12 yak fur thongs has just come in. If you come pick them up in the next week we will give you ten dollars off for your next underwear purchase." Sakura said in a cheerful tone. I began laughing in a pillow and Sakura bit her tongue._

_"What the hell? I didn't order any YAK FUR THONGS!" Itachi screamed from the phone. I tried to stop myself from giggling as Sakura spoke again._

_"Sir theres no need to get frisky. All you have to do is come pick them up." Sakura said as she smiled._

_"Frisky? Frisky! I'm not frisky I'm pissed and tired!" Itachi yelled with a hint of disbelief in his tone of voice. Then there was a click and the phone call was ended. I burst into a fit of laughter as Sakura giggled uncontrollably._

_"Okay lets prank Neji!" Sakura said as she typed in his number with the *67 in front. She put it on speaker and handed the phone to me. The phone rang three times before Neji's cool and collected yet tired voice came through the phone._

_"Hello, whos this?" Neji said._

_"This is Lin Yang, is Seto there?" I asked in a questioning voice._

_"No ma'am you have the wrong number, bye." He said and hung up. I called back again._

_"Hello?" Neji said with a sigh._

_"Yes is Seto there?" I asked again, twirling a piece of hair around my finger._

_"No you have the wrong number, goodbye." And he hung up again. I called back a couple minutes later._

_"Alright who the hell is this?" Neji yelled. I changed my voice to sound deep._

_"Yeah this is Seto. Do i have any messages?" I asked as Sakura giggled._

_"Yes Lin Yang called twice, now if you don't stop calling me I'm going to eat you!" Neji hung up and I called back this time with no *67._

_"Stop calling me damnit!" Neji screamed into the phone._

_"Gosh it's just Ino, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with Tenten, Lee and I tomarrow, but whatever!" I yelled and hung up. I giggled as Sakura and I dialed another number._

_*Flashback end*_

I giggled at the memory and looked at Sasuke. He didn't seem to believe me and shook his head, he obviously didn't believe me. I wouldn't have believed me either.

"Whatever Ino, anyway I know about the paper airplane." Sasuke said informing me.

"Wha-? How did you find out?" I asked in disbelief. I know Sakura didn't tell him. I had kept my eye on her the whole time. Unless she texted him, but Sakura wouldn't do that!

"It was my idea." He said casually like it was no big deal. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open.

"Close your mouth before a fly flies in there." He said rolling his eyes. I closed my mouth and shook my head in disbelief.

"What do you mean it was your idea!" I yelled at him. He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"Sai for some reason talks to me about girl stuff. I don't know why but he just comes to me like how Sakura comes to you with boy stuff. One day he just started talking about you saying all these nice things so I told him to ask you out. But he said he was to shy and all that stuff so I said do something where you'll know if it was meant to be like a fate type of thing." He paused and looked at me to make sure I was following along so I nodded telling him to continue on with the story.

_*Flashback*_

_Sai walked up to the gate to where the main entrance to the Uchiha mansion was and rang the buzzer._

_*BZZT*_

_"Who is it?" A sweet voice said through the little buzzer box._

_"It's me Sai, I'm here to see Sasuke." Sai said with his soft voice._

_"Oh Sai dear come in!" The voice said. A buzz came again and the gate doors opened._

_Sai walked through the gates and began walking up the wide driveway. The sound of the gate doors closing could be heard in the distance. Sai walked up the big steps of the mansion and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Sasuke and Itachi's mother._

_"Sai it's so good to see you!" Sasuke's mother said embracing him. After a few seconds she let go and stepped to the side to let Sai in._

_"Thank you." Sai bowed his head and walked in followed by Mrs. Uchiha. Sai went straight to the large kitchen like he always did and took a seat. Mrs. Uchiha walked in after and began to grab a bowl and fill it with chips._

_"Sasuke's father is on a buisness trip with Itachi so it's nice to have company." Mrs. Uchiha said as she walked to the table and put the bowl down and took a seat._

_"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha." Sai said as he took out a chip and munched on it._

_"Oh please call me Mikoto!" Mikoto said as she ate a chip. Sasuke entered the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. Their way of saying hi._

_"Look Sasu-chan your friend is here." Mikoto said, calling her son by the little nickname she had given him._

_"Mom I have eyes." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Sai and took a chip._

_"Sasu-chan be nice! I'm going to the grocery store do you want anything special?" Mikoto said as she got up and grabbed her purse._

_"Can you get me some tomatoes and Doritos?" Sasuke asked looking at his mother._

_''Of course! Bye boys behave I'll be back in a half hour or so." Mikoto said as she kissed Sasuke on the head and walked out the door._

_"So whats up?" Sasuke said as he took the bowl and went into the family room and plopped down on the couch followed by Sai._

_"Well you see you know how I've been telling you how I really like Ino?" Sai said in a shy tone. Sasuke nodded showing him that yes he remembered, how could he forget?_

_Sai continued, "I want her to like me, or at least get to know me. But I'm to scared, what if she thinks I'm creepy or a freak!" Sai said in an exasperated tone. Sasuke put his hand on his chin and thought. Sai just stared at him until Sasuke's eyes sparkled and he snapped his finger. Sasuke stood up and started pacing in an excited way._

_"I got it! If you're so worried about her rejecting you, just do what I did with Sakura." Sasuke said as he stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips._

_"Whoa I don't think I want to do what you did." Sai said looking away. Sasuke's face got red from being embarassed._

_"You sicko! Sakura isn't like that. We're both pure still!" Sasuke said crossing his arms. Sai chuckled and ate a chip._

_"I mean that I was scared to, so I let fate do it's job. I threw a paper ball at her head that asked if she wanted to go out with me. I knew that most people would throw it out but she opened it and that was freshman year. I think it was meant to be because we're still going strong." Sasuke said sitting back down. Sai nodded but still had a confused expression on his face._

_"So what exactly are you saying?" Sai asked raising an eyebrow._

_"What I'm saying is let fate decide for you to! Like I don't know do something like me but I hear Ino likes fun things so why don't you make a challenge out of it." Sasuke said, his adrenaline going._

_"Okay...so whats the plan?" Sai asked._

_"Heres what we're gonna do"..._

_*Flashback end*_

"And thats what happened." Sasuke said. Ino was just staring at him.

"That is so romantic Sasuke! But why are you telling me this?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know Sakura's going to help you so I'm giving you a tip." Sasuke said standing up.

"Okay what is it?" Ino said suprised.

"Sai's a tricky guy, so your tip is this, the clues aren't always what they seem to be." Sasuke said walking away.

* * *

><p>Xx Ino's pov xX<p>

The bell rang as I got up and walked towards Sakura. Now I was nervous, this wan't going to be some hide and seek kind of thing was it? This was going to be tricky I knew it. There would be teachers roaming the halls to make sure nothing was wrong. How was Sakura going to help? She would have to see to know where everything was. But she could'nt go with me. If she did then Sakura would be there when the last clue came and Sai would know. On top of that I had to go to differen't locations in the school so I would have to avoid teacher, this was going to be toughern than we thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Ino stop the stairs!" Sakura yelled as she ran to me and pushed me back. I looked to where I was before and noticed that I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice I was walking towards the classroom steps. That would've been a bad fall.

"Sakura, how are you going to be able to help me when you wont be able to see the room?" I asked forgetting about the stairs I almost fell down.

"I could use the vents?" Sakura said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sakura you're claustrophobic you cant be in a vent! You'll have a panic attack!" I said. Sakura had been claustrophobic since she was little. When her and I had made a quick trip to the basement to turn the power back on since it was a blackout, Sakura was scared because even though she knew there was windows she could'nt see them. The power box was in the cellar because it was an old house, so I had to open the trapdoor on the floor and climb down about twelve feet to get to the box.

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura and Ino were in the kitchen making sandwiches. Ino's parents had gone on a month vacation that freshman year and her parents and Sakura's aunt had allowed Sakura to stay over Ino's while they were gone as long as they checked in everyday by cellphone calls. There was a thunderstorm raging outside and it was kind of creepy since it was ten o'clock at night and they were of course alone._

_*BOOM BOOM CRASHHHHHH*_

_"Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unision. Sakura dropped the bag of bread and Ino dropped the cheese. There was a *phlewwwwww* noise as the power went out. Ino felt around for the draw they kept band-aids and flashlights in and opened the drawer. She pulled out a flashlight. She smirked to herself and turned on the flashlight and turned it up to her face._

_"Mwuahahahahaa!'' Ino screamed making an evil face._

_"Ahhh please I'm to young to die!" Sakura screamed as she shielded her eyes. Ino took the flashlight off of her face and fell on the floor laughing._

_"Hahahahaha I can't believe you fell for it!" Ino said in between laughs._

_"Ino that wasn't funny!" Sakra said catching her breath and hitting Ino playfully. Ino got off the floor and picked up the bread bag and cheese._

_"Come on Sakura, I have to turn on the power." Ino said grabbing the flashlight and walking across the kitchen. Sakura followed close behind. Walking across the living room they reached the basement door. Usually girls would be scared to go down to the basement in the dark but Ino's basement was like a second bedroom to her. It was decked out with video games, beanbag chairs, a computer, it was carpeted pink since Ino was an only child and much more._

_Ino turned the door handle of the basement door and shined the flashlight down the stairs to see. They carefully crept down the basement stairs, flashlight in hand. Ino led the way to the very back of the basement to where the cellar trapdoor was hidden under a white rug. Ino lifted up the rug and moved it to the side._

_"Sakura you stay up here, I'll go down there real quick and see if it'll turn the power back on." Ino said handing Sakura the flashlight and opening the trapdoor and unwrapping the ladder, the ladder was a roll up ladder that had cylinder pieces to step on and rope in between to hold on to._

_''Okay be careful." Sakura said pointing the flashlight down so Ino could see where she was going. Sakura also bent so she wasn't kneeling but she wasn't standing up._

_Ino slowly descended down the ladder taking one step at a time. There was a thump as Ino came to the bottom, jumping off from the third to last step._

_"Okay Sakura throw down the flashlight! It's creepy down here!" Ino yelled from the bottom of the cellar._

_"Okay here it comes!" Sakura yelled down to her. She tossed down the flashlight but in the process lost her balance and started to fall down the cellar. Her foot caught on a piece of the ladder just before she hit the ground._

_"Oh my God, Ino help!" Sakura yelled trying to get her foot out of the ladder._

_"Oh my goodness Sakura!" Ino ran up to Sakura and hoisted her torso onto her shoulder and took her foot out of the ladder. Sakura sat on the ground and caught her breath._

_"Sakura are you okay?" Ino said as Sakura sat down.  
><em>

_"Ye-yeah I'm fine." Sakura said looking around. Ino stood up and opened the powerbox, she flipped the switch. The power didn't turn on._

_"Great." Ino said to herself. There was a gasping from behind and Ino turned around frightened._

_"Ino I'm claustrophobic I c-can't breath! I gotta get outta here!'' Sakura screamed getting up while taking off her pajama shirt now only wearing pajama shorts and the other two basic clothing necessities._

_"Sakura calm down!" Ino yelled wide eyed as she picked up the shirt and pulled Sakura towards the ladder. They climbed up and went on with the night with Sakura explaining her claustophobia._

_*Flashback end*_

Xx Ino's pov xX

"Ino it's okay if I concentrate ahead of me I'll be fine...hopefully." Sakura said finishing the last part under her breath.

"But what if you start freaking out theres no way out of the vent!'' I yelled to her trying to make her understand.

"Ino please just trust me." Sakura said with pleading eyes. I was hesitent after all I didn't want something to happen to my best friend. After that day I looked up what claustrophobia was and everything about it. If she went into an enclosed space that had no way out except for a vent opening she would have an anxiety attack. But I had to trust her, I depended on her.

"Okay Sakura, but if something happens get out of that vent as soon as possible and tell me so I know you're okay, alright?" I asked looking her dead in the eye so I knew she would tell the truth.

"Okay Ino, I promise." Sakura said nodding, I knew she was telling the truth from the seriousness in her eyes and nodded in approval. Great one more thing I had to worry about while I was doing this "mission" of mine.

"Miss Haruno, Miss Yamanaka, the bell has rung." We turned to Mr. Hatake and fast walked down the stairs. We apologized in unision as we walked up to our teacher.

"Bye Mr. Hatake I'll see you next year!'' Sakura said entergentically as she jogged out the door with me on her tail.

"Yeah bye Mr. Hatake!" I said.

"Bye girls have a nice summer!" Mr. Hatake said as we exited the classroom. We passed by lockers as we made our way to the party we wouldn't be attending. I smiled to Sakura, I was shaking with excitment and a bit of nervousness. This mission was now **_officially_** in action.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Yay finished chapter two! Dance party dance party woot woot! Now I'm no Neji destiny fanatic, (He changed! I love you Neji-kun!) so the stuff about fate and what not was something I had to put in because I had no other idea where I was going with the Sasuke-kun talking to Sai-kun thing. Hehe...anyway I got the claustrophobic thing because I'm claustrophobic! When I wrote that Sakura-chan had took of her pj top is because people who are majorly claustrophobic like me do this thing where we will start taking clothes off, (not revealing stuff hahaha) because we think it will help with our panic attacks. Like for me I can't be in a crowded elevator for more than five floors, I can't go in places with no windows, small spaces that kinda stuff. If you want to know more about it just google claustrophobia and sites with information will come up. But we basically have a fear of suffocation, even if it might be an open space with no windows our minds will start to think of what could happen to us, like a wall closing in or oxygen being gone. Well update will be soon after I update on Battle of the Bandz! Kay bye! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ Hello there! So it's been awhile but I have my reasons! I've been feeling better these past few days and I'm sorry I haven't updated like anything for so long but with school and friends and relationships well you get the idea. Anyway I'm watching All Grown Up, you know the Rugrats who are all grown up, and drinking grape fruit juice from a jar that used to hold green olives...don't worry it's washed! Er I got off topic...just please R&R!**

**Dedication- This chapters dedication goes to... AkatsukiRedCloud! Thank you for your time and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, just the plot! So don't sue me...**

* * *

><p>"Okay Sakura how exactly are we going to do this?" I asked. I was of course nervous but my adrenaline was soaring like a bird in the sky.<p>

"Well lets think about this, what does the clue say?" Sakura said. I took out the note and skimmed through it for the clue smiling at the sweet things my eyes passed over.

"It says, look to where the sun glows the brightest; where it brings life." After I said it I read it over a couple more times.

"Well in the school I would guess the sun glows brightest in a room with a lot of windows and there's only two rooms that have a wall full of windows, the art room and room 206." She said with her hand resting on her chin. I was glad Sakura was student body president, she knew this school inside and out, not to mention every students name.

"Alright well the art room is closest so we'll start there. Oh Sakura how are you going to get into a vent?" I asked as I took one of the ear pieces from Sakura and placed it in my ear and watched as Sakura did the same.

"Well just give me a boost and I'll pop this vent opening off and climb inside, we'll talk to each other through the ear pieces." Sakura pointed directly above us and looked back at me. I sighed knowing this was a bad idea but I bent down a little ways so Sakura could sit on my shoulders. She climbed on and I gripped her thighs to keep her still as I stood up all the way. We wobbled a bit but I got my balance back and stood still.

"Okay just hold still." Sakura said as she reached up and gripped the vent opening and pulled, it came off after she jiggled it for a bit and after she threw it to the ground.

"Sakura...come on my legs are getting...kinda wobbly!" I said as I started to lose my balance, I fell over and waited for Sakura's impact on me or her screech. But I heard nothing, I sat up and looked up and saw Sakura hanging onto the now open vent legs dangling and all. I grinned and stood up.

"Ino...a little help please?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah sorry!" I grabbed Sakura's long slender legs and gave them a push upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>XxSakura's POVxX<strong>

After I dropped the vent opening to the ground I told Ino to hold still so I could get into the vent.

"Sakura...come on my legs are getting...kinda wobbly!" I felt her wobble a lot and I knew I had to think of something fast so I hurried and grabbed the opening just as I felt the weight from under me disappear. I heard Ino hit the floor and I tried to pull myself up to no avail, my hands were to slippery, I was surprised since I had very good upper body strength. Once I took down the whole girls basketball team because they were all picking on my friend Tenten who had just joined the basketball team, I of course didn't take down Tenten but the rest took more than a few of my punches which Tenten recalled as 'super strength'.

"Ino...a little help please?" I asked out of breath. I kicked my feet a few times hoping to get her attention, I was slipping fast. I heard Ino stand up and say, "Oh yeah sorry!" I felt her grab my legs and push them upwards towards the vent. I started to move upwards and go all the way into the vent. I sat on the edge and looked at Ino.

"Okay Ino lets check our ear pieces. Just click the tiny black button so it's on." I said as I moved the pink hair covering the ear piece and clicked the small button. I heard a bit of static and then Ino's voice.

"Yeah dispatch 120 we got a vent crawler at 12 o'clock, over."

"Haha very funny Ino." I said into the ear piece, "Now just walk down to the art room and I'll follow you through the vent, anything you need to say use the ear piece."

"Alright, and Sakura remember, if you get claustrophobic tell me and just get out of the vent,  
>OK?" Ino said as I pulled my legs up and got on my belly.<p>

"Alright, start walking." I said as I began crawling through the vent, I had to remember this was for Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>XxIno's POVxX<strong>

I walked passed some of my teachers rooms quietly just in case they were in there though I bet they were in the party also. I walked passed Mrs. Kurenei's class were a sub was seated since she was in the hospital with a baby on the way.

"Sakura, are you OK?" I asked looking up at the vent that was slightly moving with a light echoing coming from it, probably from when Sakura's knees hit the vent from crawling.

I heard a bit of static then Sakura's voice come in, "Yeah, hey there's a fork in my path, do we turn right here or keep straight?" Sakura asked.

"Just keep straight, I think the turn is to go into Mrs. Kurenei's classroom." I replied and kept on my way.

"Alright, hey I'm just wondering but what do I get for helping you?" Sakura said, her voice had a bit of static in it.

"You get to see your bestfriend happy and become her maid of honor if Sai and I end up getting married." I said kind of liking the idea.

"Oh ok, hey I thought I was going to be your maid of honor no matter who you marry!" Sakura yelled, I flinched at all the static that came with it.

"I was just kidding Sakura." I turned down the hallway on my right and saw the art classroom at the end. "Sakura turn right at the fork."

"Ok hold on I need to talk to you." I heard her trying to pull off the vent but then I heard talking and saw two teachers talking while coming down the hall. 'Oh crap!' I turned to the door next to me and tried the knob, locked! 'Oh no', I turned around but saw another teacher coming, he was sending a text so he didn't see me yet and the other two teachers were looking at eachother.

"Ino!" I heard Sakura whisper above me and looked up. I saw Sakura's upper torso out of the vent with her hands extended towards me. I looked at the teachers again and seeing that nothing changed except the distance between me and them, I grabbed both of Sakura's hands and got pulled up, my legs flailed a bit but before I knew it I was pulled all the way up and laying on Sakura. She made an 'oof' sound and began panting.

"Hey I'm not that heavy!" I whispered. She put a finger over her lip and a few seconds later I heard the teachers pass by. After two minutes she slid out from under me and propped herself up into a sitting position on her elbows.

"That was beyond close Ino-pig." I got into a half sitting position and looked at Sakura.

"How did you know there were teachers?" I asked.

"What do you mean, I saw them when I pulled the vent cover off. I was about to hop down but then I saw you trying to open the door and you looked frantic. When I looked over at what you were looking at I saw the teachers." Sakura replied in a hush whisper.

"I don't know if we should continue this, Sakura. What if we get caught like we almost did?" I looked at Sakura with doubt filled eyes.

"Ino, what are they going to do? It's the last day of the school year and it's kinda...exciting."

"Exciting? Sakura we're running around like fools playing a game of find the object." I said. I turned and put my legs out of the vent and hopped down.

"Ino...I mean whats the worst that can happen? Lets at least try and once we find the first clue we can stop if you want. We're right here so we mine as well." I looked at Sakura and something in me told me to listen to her, so I did.

"Fine, just come out of the vent for now." I said as I started to walk towards the art room. Behind me I heard Sakura's feet hit the ground and her footsteps begin to become louder as she got closer to me.

I stopped in front of the art room and waited for Sakura to catch up.

"Ok Ino, I have some sort of idea of where to look first." Sakura said to me as she hurriedly opened the art door and went in. I felt tired and honestly felt like going to sleep but I reluctantly followed her in and shut the door behind me. I watched as she made her way to the window where the plants were.

"It said where the sun shines brightest and thats here..." She checked under the plants that sat on the window sill and I walked around looking at crevices that were by the window incase it was hidden.

"I don't get it, this is the only place where the sun shines in this room and where it could give life." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she placed her hand on her chin.

"Well...when you were at your house Sasuke came up to me and told me that Sai is very tricky and that things aren't always as they seem with him."

"How would Sasuke know about this?" Sakura asked.

"Sai came to him asking a way to ask me out and Sasuke told me that he told Sai to let fate decide like how he did with you." I replied remembering the conversation.

"Well if he gave you the warning then that must mean he helped with the clues which means he would know where they're hidden...then that means he knew exactly how tricky this was going to be." She began pacing and I thought of how weird Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was...they were both so smart I don't know who would win in a contest of smarts. It made me shudder to even think about them competing in a quiz.

"You and Sasuke's kids are going to be einsteins..." I said to myself.

"Hm? What?"

"Nothing! Hey look at this painting." I said as I walked towards a painting that had Sai's signature in the bottom left hand corner. It was a beautiful scenery painting, trees on the horizon of a grassy field, a village with people going on with daily buisness, a few farm animals grazing and the sky was clear with a bright sun shining.

"...Where it brings life..." A sudden light bulb seemed to go off in my head and I looked behind the painting and saw a sticky note!

"Sakura look!" She ran over and exaimined the painting for a few seconds then looked behind the painting. I grabbed the sticky note and we both hovered over it.

"Finally! Man he is tricky," Sakura said, "we have to think outside of the box with this...that is if you want to continue."

"Well yeah this _is_ exciting!" I smiled at Sakura then turned my attention back to the sticky note.

"What does it say?" I didn't have to tell Sakura, she hovered over the note next to me and read it aloud to herself.

"You've found your next clue, so here it is. Go to the room where Sakura and Sasuke first kissed, it was an accident that nobody missed." Sakura finished reading and crossed her arms.

"I remember that, room 202 of freshman year, the broadcasting room where you guys did the video announcements. You guys weren't even together yet."

"Yeah but where would it be in that room?" Sakura questioned, she began pacing back and forth again and I couldn't think of anything.

"Lets just go to the room and when we get there maybe we'll just find it by looking around or an idea will come to us. We just have to remember what exactly happened." I didn't have anything better to say and I haven't thought about that moment in a year or so.

"Well it's the only plan we have." Sakura sighed as she walked out of the room, her white skirt swayed in unision with her long pink hair and I followed closely behind, we didn't need another teacher episode.

I did want to continue this search, it was fun and scary...but a good scary like a rollercoaster however I did have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it and continued out of the classroom. I closed the door quietly behind me, Sakura didn't need to be in the vent yet until the next clue, I didn't know how many there were but there were at least three or four.

"Hey Sakura?" My voice sounded hoarse and as we walked down the dimly lit hallway. I spotted a water fountain a few feet away. I made my way to the fountain liking the feeling of the material that my purple skirt made against my legs. I held my high ponytail behind me so it didn't move down when I bent down to get a drink of water. Turning the knob for the water fountain I bent down and when I felt the rushing of cold water against my lips I sipped, the cold water made my throat feel refreshed and I let go of the knob and stood up straight. Letting go of my hair I brushed my hand against my mouth to get the excess water off, a drop of water fell on my plain black tank top but I just brushed it away quickly and turned back to Sakura.

"Yeah?" Sakura turned around towards me and I hesitated for a moment, I didn't really know how to word my thoughts since I hadn't been debating until now.

"Sakura I just...you don't need to help me really. I mean why should my buisness hold you up from having fun at the dance? I don't think it's exactly fair, you should be with Sasuke and our friends not helping a stupid and desperate friend who can't figure out some simple clues without help..." I didn't mean for it to come out in a way she might take offensive...I also wasn't planning on calling myself stupid but it came out better than I had expected. I looked back up at Sakura for a reaction but she kinda just stood there analyzing me.

"Look Ino, you're not stupid and you can figure out the clues. You're the one who found the note behind the painting, not me. And I'd rather be running around a school with my bestfriend than being at some stupid dance. There will be more dances and more time to hangout with friends, this is a one time thing and I plan on experiencing it with you until the end, and you aren't desperate you're just ready to find love like most girls are." She smiled flashing her pearly teeth and locked her hands behind her back.

There was something about Sakura that made people love her, all people, parents, siblings, family, friends and people in the hospital where she voluntered. Maybe it was her bubbly personality or just her looks...maybe it was just that whenever she smiled or waved hello to a stranger to brighten their day she looked like someone you could trust, someone who could care about anyone. And at that moment as I looked at the pink haired, green eyed girl infront of me with her bright smile...at that moment I realized she was more than a bestfriend. Sakura Haruno was the girl I couldn't live without from this moment on. She was the glue in our friendship and the person I could trust with anything and everything.

"Sakura, how could you be such a saint?" The sentence left my mouth without warning and I knew I caught her by suprise when her candy apple eyes widened. I didn't know what to do but hug her so I did. She quickly returned the hug and we just stood there until I pulled back.

"I'm sorry if that caught you off guard and turned this whole adventure into some sappy friendship thing but...just thank you for everything you've done for me." I smiled and she returned it gratefully.

"It's OK Ino, and you're welcome. Thank you as well...you know for everything."

"Your welcome. **Alright** lets get moving I'm pumped now!" I said as I turned on my heel and began walking to room 202. The room was all the way down the hallway by the main entrance. It's a broadcasting room where two students are picked to give video announcements for the year to the school live on the classroom TV's.

Sakura and Sasuke were chosen freshman year and have been doing it every year since. The students and teachers loved how Sakura was so entergetic about everything and Sasuke sat there giving a negative opinion about everything at the same time.

For example one time we were having a dance and Sakura was smiling and telling everyone the details and how much fun it was going to be. Meanwhile Sasuke sat there rolling his eyes and shaking his head complaining about money and how loud it was going to be and that suits were so uncomfortable. It was hilarious especially when Sakura began to whine and ended up crying right there when Sasuke said he wouldn't go. Of course she was embarrassed but Sasuke was even more embarrassed when he had to hug her and promise he would go. The funny part however was when Sakura looked at the camera, smiled and said, 'And thats how you get a boy to ask you to the dance.' Sasuke's face was hysterical, it turned red and he left the room.

It's not a big room, the camera sits against one wall and two chairs sit opposite of it against a window. The camera could only show from the mid-torso up, left of the chairs was the door with a P.A system and right of the chairs was a plain wall with another window. Infront of the two chairs was a table that reached the mid-torso so that they could rest their arms on it. The walls are a mint color and the floor is plain white.

Today of course Sakura and Sasuke didn't do the announcements since it's the last day of school but any other day they do and it's always hilarious. Of course freshman year was the best since they weren't together the first two months until that little incident where they ended up kissing...on the live video announcement...on accident. But yes nobody missed it, even the teachers saw since it was live and we have to watch the announcements. Of course nobody complains since everyone gets a good laugh from it, but the fact that their first kiss was not only an accident but also in front of the whole school is hilarious to me.

"Ino? Hey, snap out of it." Sakura snapped her fingers infront of my face and I jumped a bit. I hadn't realized I had stopped walking and spaced out not even realizing we had stopped for a minute or so.

"Sorry, I didn't realize...I got kind of distracted from thinking..." I trailed off and began to get distracted again. Sakura snapped her fingers again and I came back into focus.

"Ino, what's wrong? It's not like you to go off into Lala Land."

"I'm sorry it's nothing serious I was just thinking about the broadcasting room." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and nuged her, she gasped and slapped my shoulder.

"Ino! What the hell?" We began laughing and reached the broadcasting room. I was about to touch the door knob when I got a bad feeling.

"Sakura I know this may sound weird but...get in the vent."

"What? I don't get it Sai wouldn't end the sticky note hunt at note number two." She put her hands on her hip and swayed to the side.

"I just feel like you should...just trust me please." She made an over exagerated sigh but listened. I gave her the boost like before except this time I didn't fall over.

"Okay Ino, are you happy now?" She was all the way in the vent with the lid pushed up inside. All I could see inside of the dark vent was her bright green eyes and a tint of her pink hair.

"Yes I am, thank you." I turned on my heel and just as I was an inch from the door handle a voice stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing maggot?" I turned my head and saw our girls gym teacher standing five feet away.

"I was just uh you know hanging around?" I shrugged my shoulders and tried to keep calm but Ms. Anko was so intimidating it made my face feel hot and my stomach feel like it was in my mouth.

"Yamanaka explain yourself or else." I heard a slight jutter and when Ms. Anko turned I looked up. I saw Sakura's shocked face and realized the vent was coming apart, Ms. Anko was turning her head up but I stopped her by flicking her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh there was a bug on your shoulder! So anyway I was just going into the broadcast room because I think I left my school badge when I went to see Sakura." Woah I never knew I could lie so well.

"Is that so? Well you can go get it after the dance is over." Ms. Anko grabbed my right shoulder and gave it a small nudge. I couldn't do anything but walk down the hallway with my gym teacher by my side and hope Sakura was going to be able to get out of the vent okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Xx Sakura's pov xX<strong>

I watched with relief as Ino and Anko-sensei walked away, relief because at least we didn't get caught. However now I don't know how I could get out of this vent without it falling and I have no idea how I'm going to be able to sneak Ino out of that teacher guarded dance. I heard the vent squeak again and watched as the vent began to slowly dent outward.

"Oh crap!" I whispered and turned. I hurried on my hands and knees down the vent but it kept squeaking. Before I knew it I heard a huge shuddering and felt the vent give out from beneath me.

"Not this again!" I half whispered half yelled to myself. Before I fell I managed to hang on to the end of the vent and dangled there just like before. I kicked my legs and tried pulling myself up but to no avail. There were footsteps coming down the hallway, I could hear them. Fear ran threw me and I tried as hard as I could but just couldn't get enough grip.

"Sakura? Hows it hanging?" I heard footsteps beneath me and looked down at Sasuke.

"Oh ha-ha so funny." I watched Sasuke smirk and suddenly became conscious of my skirt.

"Well I guess I'll help you, _if_ I get a sneak peak." I watched him smirk and I gasped.

"I don't think so you pervert!" I yelled kicking my legs around.

"Sakura, I'm joking," He chuckled and grabbed my waist, "you're so gulible."

"Well you never joke around so I always believe you." I replied as he set me down and embraced me. He was a whole head taller than me so my head rested perfectly on his chest.

"Yeah I'm aware. Where's your annoying friend at?" As he talked I felt his chest vibrate and it tickled my head. I looked up at him resting my chin on his chest.

"She got caught by Ms. Anko, I gotta get her still, we have the second note now." Still hugging Sasuke I toke out the note from my pocket and showed it to him. He read it over and smiled, an actual smile, teeth and everything!

"Well I guess we have to get Ino, don't we?" He said looking back down at me.

"You're going to help? What about the dance?" I said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I never even went, I just sat in the bathroom. I got bored though and decided to go but then saw you on the way, Spiderwoman." I smiled and put away the note.

" Well, lets go find her then." I gave him a small peck on the lips and turned towards where the dance was. I still felt the tingling on my lips, as we turned the corner. I wonder how we're going to get her out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Well guys I've had this chapter done for about two months but I lost my USB where all of my stories are kept on. Finally I found it yesterday and was able to update one of my other stories as well. I don't really know what I'm gonna do from here but I'll update soon hopefully!**

**Love you guys and stay positive! Happy reading!**


End file.
